Renesmee Story
by london gal
Summary: Renesmee and jacob love story,, what happens when they see eachother again after a few years.......... find out read my storyy


It was a long ride back to Grandad Charlie and Debbie's house.

It was going to be a long week, first the engagement party and then the wedding. Charlie seemed pretty peaceful in the car he didn't really talk, well that wasn't unusual, I seemed to talk enough for both of us and he just nodded and smiled during the conversation.

Finally we were there, the house smelled familiar and Debbie's smell was strong with her extra strong perfume and her big, big smile,

I cringed at the thought of her bear hugs.

That night after saying hello, and unpacking I went to bed, though I wasn't tired as I only need so much sleep in 2 days. So I just lade there bored as hell, singing the alphabet the only worse case would be if Charlie and Debbie started making out or something now that would be bad. It was about 1am when I heard it the howl of a wolf echoed through the air, making goosebumps stand up on my arm. Was it him? Well we were so near to La Push I wouldn't be surprised. I hadn't seen Jacob since I was 5 I was now 18, though I stopped growing last year. He left when he felt it would be easier to go away and see me when I was old enough to be able to date, which I guess would be now at this age, but I didn't care really I had cried enough tears over that dog to many. My anger overpowered me and I ran a long loud snarl.

That morning the air was damp and fresh, I went out early I didn't really fancy wedding talk, I had a whole week of that ahead of me. Instead I ran to the beach enjoying the breeze against my face. Suddenly I smelt the sea salt ahead of me and stopped. The water was cold on my feet and I decided to go for a dip, the water was so fresh the perfect wake up. That's when I heard it again the loud howl coming from the forest, I heard something running fast in my direction. I dived under the water and waited, it was lucky I didn't have to breath. When I felt alone again I came up to the surface the sky had become grey and it was raining. I walked slowly to the beach staying alert, I got dressed and ran back to Charlie and Debbie's. The house was empty and there was a note saying

_GONE TO LA PUSH AT BILLY'S HOUSE, MEET ME THERE. CHARLIE. _

I went upstairs and got dried off, fresh change of clothes. Then I made my way to la Push, I hope the whole imprinting rule still counted and I wouldn't need to start a fight with a wolf. I approached the door and did a strong knock, omg what if Jacob answers the door there's no way I could keep away from him, to my relief Billy answered the door with a look, I would have imagined from a vampire hating werewolf fan. Then I heard Charlie call from the sitting room and I walked straight in with my cocky attitude, sometimes it was the only way.

Charlie was on the couch watching the game as always, Billy wheeled himself in and settled next to Charlie. I sat down on the large chair in the corner, but I soon regretted it, this was obviously Jacobs chair it had his reach beautiful smell covered all over it, Jesus Renesmee snap out of it. I looked straight at Billy sensing he was staring at me, he looked away fast. That's when I decided to say something, it was just me I hated not talking for to long, my mouth needed to move to keep me happy.

Me and Billy had a long and interesting conversation, well when I say me and Billy had a conversation I kinda just mean me. My mouth kept moving until Charlie said it was time to leave.

Jacob Pv:

I had just come home about 1am, my house smelt different I recognised Charlie scent but there was something else it was stronger inside, and on my chair. Billy came round the corner.

"Hey Jake" He said

"Hi Dad" I replied

" How was your day" He asked with a weird expression

"Fine, er Dad what's with the weird smell around here??"

Billy stood quiet for a minute then said

"Well Charlie came over here today, and Renesmee" he said with an edge to his voice.

I just nodded once, trying to let the name sink in. Her scent had changed since I had last seen her it smelled stronger and lovely.

I pictured her cute face and chubby cheeks, with her long curls and cheeky smile from the last time I had set eyes on my soul mate. I wondered if she had changed.

"what was she like?" I asked eyes still closed.

It was silent.

"She can talk, I tell you that" Billy said

I smiled.

That morning it was raining and there was a chill In the air. The house still had that lovely scent, but it was fading. I was driving myself crazy searching for a strong spot of her scent. I stepped out the door and grabbed his wheelchair from the car and we headed of to lunch.

When we got to the restaurant, I could smell the scent strong again, I took an deep breath in and we entered the Restaurant.

"Hey Billy, Jacob over here"

"Hey Charlie" Billy replied

I turned round and Billy was already wheeling himself over to Charlie and getting a seat. I walked over and took a seat too.

"Where's Renesmee" Billy asked

"getting a drink" Charlie said pointing to the counter.

There was a tall slim figure walking over to us with her hair over her face, the scent was so strong and beautiful, when she spotted Billy she smiled.

"Hey Billy" she said walking over.

Then she spotted me, and her face turned into a shock to a forced smile.

"Hey" she very simply said to me and then sat down very quickly next to Charlie sipping on her drink though I new she wasn't enjoying it.

Her eyes were fixed on the table, but then suddenly looked straight up and got into the conversation making her view on the game last week very clear.


End file.
